Back to the Past, Shattered Future
by OneWhoBreaksPromises
Summary: "Let the course of history change itself, let it unravel with time, as me and my friends change it. My name is Sireana Ren Asia-Arsen and this is my tale as the Tsal Eurt Draziw." Welcome to TRUE LIFE, my dear readers. Time Travel fanfiction


Chapter 1

The Past of the Wizarding World

After the defeat of Dark Lord Voldemort and the triumph of the Light side, peace ensues. It turned out to be normal. In Hogwarts, it's been the same like nothing happened. Slytherins are bullying Hufflepuffs, ignoring Ravenclaws and slandering Gryffindors. Gryffindors are taunting Slytherins, helping Hufflepuffs and slightly ignoring Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs are respecting, cowering and minding their own business while Ravenclaws are ignoring the rest of them all. It's a very peaceful time…. and like they say "Calm before the Storm".

Unfortunately the war had been spread too wide. The muggles had been planning all along to eradicate the "freaks of nature". It was unexpected. Just a fine day in Diagon Alley then the next second there were fire everywhere. Bombs exploding, people screaming, fire blazing, it all happened less than a minute. It was the marked day that the war between muggles and wizards, witches and magical beasts had started.

Muggleborns had been split. Others had side the magical beings while the others side the muggles only to be betrayed. It was quite ironic if you look back to history, that the Slytherins called muggleborns as _mudbloods _but that time in that war, they stood side by side with the impurities they called. Purebloods, half-bloods, muggleborns, half-breeds and magical beasts, they are together fighting over their rights for freedom. It's the freedom to do magic, to breathe, to live and to be free.

War after war had erupted all over the world. But then the truth dawned on the magical beings fast. The muggles are too many. They can't be killed all easily. Then all their hopes were lost when Hogwarts fell. They were being hunted. All of them are one by one dying. It is the wizarding world's lost. Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders, Gellert Grindewald, Tom Marvolo Riddle and all the other dark lords had been right about one thing; the wizarding world would be better if muggles don't exist. They are too vile for the magical beings' own good.

Then the last of the wizards and witches made a research. The searches for the answer that can make the magical line continue. This research will make the person immortal. It will also condemn him the memories of his past life. Every pain, sweat, blood and memories shall all be forced to be relived in one week before his fifth birthday. It was called the Seven Days of Reliving the Seven Deadly Sins. At long last they discovered it.

They did the ritual on a child. But the child was a malfunction. The malfunction of the curse they called Akuma, functions that if he dies he will be reborn after one year that he died. His name is Sireana Ren Asia-Arsen. His hair before was black and shaggy while his eyes are violet. But now his hair and eyes are different. His hair is now green flowing and slightly curly while his eyes are golden with the tints of crimson blood and emerald green.

The Asia-Arsen family is the last wizards, witches and magical beasts. They called the next head of the house as a "Tsal Eurt Draziw". They all have the mark of the Lotus in the nape of their neck. This Lotus symbolizes that your part of the last magical beings. Some of them are marked like Ren. He was the one to give it to them. Now the last of the Magicals hide in plain sight, lives as a muggle but trains as a Magical.

The child named Sireana Ren Asia-Arsen recorded the history as magic faded into fairytales. He lived and lived until one day the Gods grant one of his wish. It was to restart the Wizarding World, to go back in time and stop its utter destruction, along with his friends.

Let the course of history change itself, let it unravel with time, as me and my friends change it. My name is Sireana Ren Asia-Arsen and this is my tale as the Tsal Eurt Draziw. Let us see the changes of the flow of history and let us unravel the lies that were deep buried into eternity of sand. Enjoy my adventure as me and my friends learn what life, death, destruction and pain's true meaning.


End file.
